Imaging methods including Computed Tomography (CT), Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Single Photon Emission Computed Tomography (SPECT), and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) have been widely used in medical diagnosis. For example, CT is a technology that makes use of computer-processed combinations of X-ray images taken from different angles to produce cross-sectional images (i.e., CT images). The CT images may be generated based on a reconstruction algorithm. During the reconstruction process, projection data may be loaded from a storage and further processed by a processor, therefore, data bandwidth may be a limitation to the efficiency of the reconstruction process. There is a need for a system and method to load the projection data efficiently.